Fallout: New Commonwealth
by Hero'sBaneBlade
Summary: The Minutemen, under General Nate Ferrison (Sole Survivor) and the Brotherhood of Steel, under Elder Arthur Maxson, work towards making the Commonwealth safe for all. Takes place one year after Fallout 4 in an alternate universe. AU has very few changes from the Minuteman ending to Fallout 4. New chapter is a present for one wolfgang, who reviewed today.
1. The Drop

**AN:This is a story that starts a year after Fallout 4, takes place in the Commonwealth, and uses and alternate ending where the Brotherhood of Steel and the Minutemen worked together to destroy the Institute. However, in this universe, the BoS never pulled the Institute mainframe, and as such, never accessed the Institute records, and never found out Danse is a synth. In this universe, the Sole Survivor(Nate) never joined the BoS, but did make an alliance between the BoS and the Minutemen. The pairings are Preston/OC, SS/Piper, Danse/OC, and others that I haven't decided on. Enjoy.**

Preston Garvey smiled as he looked around Sanctuary, and thought about just how good their group had it. He had thought they were going to die, alone in the Museum of Freedom, slaughtered by raiders, and left to rot. Instead, Nate had found them. Dressed in only his vault suit and a bit of leather armor, and backed up only by the wandering dog, Dogmeat, Nate had appeared from the other end of the road and charged the raiders. He had lunged, firing his 10mm pistol with deadly accuracy, picking off three of the six raiders in seconds. Another raider had charged the man, only for Dogmeat to strike, throwing the attacker to the ground and tearing the man's throat out. The last two raiders fell just as quick, to headshots from Nate's 10mm.

Then Nate had charged inside scooping up Aidan's laser musket, and launching himself headlong at the raiders inside. He had brought the first two down with charged blasts from the laser musket, before charging out of sight. A moment later he re-emerged, holding a raider by the neck, and shot the man. Nate had then rushed up the stairs, disappeared into the second floor rooms before jumping out of nowhere and killing the raiders outside the door. He had caught onto Sturges' plan to repair the power armor on the roof quickly, and had even already got the fusion core from the basement.

Once he had the power armor, their rescuer had sliced through the raiders outside like a hot knife through butter, his minigun wiring. Then a Deathclaw had rushed from the sewers, and attacked the power armored hero. Facing it down with brave determination, Nate had killed the Deathclaw too, cementing his role as a hero in Preston's mind. The few raiders still alive had broke, running in terror from the armored man. Nate had headed back to the group, and they had all left for Sanctuary. Preston had never looked back.

When the group had first reached sanctuary, it had been nothing, just a bunch of ruins with a lot of scrap. Now they had near 40 settlers living in their community. They had established farms and a water purification system. They had build walls, homes, and a system of walkways behind the walls, with turrets positioned on guard towers. They had stables for Brahmin, and training area for new recruits to the Minutemen. Nate had readily accepted the position of General, eager to do some good, and under his guidance, the Commonwealth was prospering. When the Brotherhood of Steel had arrived, the Nate, Preston, and the Minutemen had helped them destroy a small underground group that had been harassing the Brotherhood. With the Railroad gone, the Brotherhood and the Minutemen had assaulted the shadowy Institute, working together to destroy their common foe. Now the two factions worked together, protecting the Commonwealth.

* * *

Preston turned as the Vertibird touched down on the recently-constructed landing pad. The General, stepped lightly down from the aircraft, followed by Elder Maxson, newly re-instated Paladin Danse, and Paladin Brandis. Today was the day, the day that the Gunners would get what they were due. With the Institute nothing but an irradiated hole, and the raiders all but eradicated, the Brotherhood and Minutemen had recently turned their eyes to the Gunners, a ruthless organization with masses of weaponry. Their assault force was assembled outside the Gunner stronghold of Quincy, all that was left was for Preston and the others to meet them for the beginning of the battle. Preston easily climbed into the Vertibird, and grabbed a hanging strap as the aircraft took off.

* * *

Nate stood in the Vertibird as the aircraft flew off in the direction of Quincy. Preston was facing away from him, and as the flew, he pulled something from the pocket of his duster, and sighed softly. Preston looped the chain of the small locket through the strap he was holding, and moved over to Danse and Maxson, pulling out a map of Quincy as he went. Nate quickly checked to be sure preston wasn't looking before slipping over to the locket and opening it. The locket held a picture of a woman, with dark hair and pale skin. It was clearly a close friend of Preston's, but before he could think about it anymore, he heard Preston's voice from behind him, "Her name was Anica. She lived in Quincy before-well you know what happened in Quincy. At this point I can only hope she died in the attack, because if she was captured…" He let his sentence trail off before Nate put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yeah. Today we avenge them. All of them Preston. The last battle at Quincy went bad, but this time we have the Brotherhood. It'll be different this time." Then Nate went back to his seat.

The rest of the ride had been mostly silent, and the first words spoken since Nate and Preston's conversation came from the young Lancer piloting the Vertibird, "We're at the drop zone, good luck Elder, General!" The three Brotherhood members jumped first, hurling themselves from the platform, their power armor ready to protect them from the massive fall. Nate and Preston had their own plan. The Minutemen had recently cleared a pre-war military outpost, and had found several parachutes. As Nate and Preston jumped from the Vertibird platform, they grabbed the cords of their harnesses, and once they were clear of the aircraft, pulled them, activating the parachutes and slowing their descent. As they touched down, they found the three Brotherhood officers waiting for them. Elder Maxson was the first to speak, "Nate, Colonial Garvey, nice to see you survived the jump. The camp is about a half mile out. This way." The small group headed off in the direction of the camp.


	2. Battle of Quincy Part 1

**AN:Thanks to all who have read the first chapter of Fallout:New Commonwealth, I was not expecting anywhere near the amount of support I've received! Please post reviews, is gives me useful feedback on my writing. With that said, this is chapter two, and we get to the action in this one.**

* * *

Preston Garvey stood on the makeshift stage in front of the temporary camp. The General stood in front of him. Elder Maxson stood next to the General, Paladin Danse behind him. Below them was the assault force, consisting of 200 Minutemen and around 100 Brotherhood Knights. Several Vertibirds sat in the space next to the camp, and their crews also stood before the temporary stage, adding around 50 to the numbers of the force. Elder Maxson was the first to speak, his voice ringing out across the camp, "As you all most likely know, today is the anniversary of one of our greatest triumphs. One year ago, today, our combined forces attacked the Institute and destroyed it. Since then, we have forced the roving tribes of super mutants to flee the Commonwealth, annihilated most of the raider gangs, and cleared the Boston Ruins of feral ghouls." Maxson paused and Nate stepped forward to take over the speech. "Today, on the anniversary of the Institute's defeat, we open are campaign against another threat to the safety of the Commonwealth…" he paused for effect, "the Gunners." A wave of muttering slid through the crowd, mostly engaged by the Minutemen. "The last time the Minutemen fought the Gunners was a massacre, but this time will be different!" Nate said, raising his voice to a shout, "This time we have air support, superior numbers, and Brotherhood combat troops. This time, we will win, and in doing so, take back Quincy!" Everyone in the crowd cheered, their voices echoing through the camp. Maxson took the center stage again, "With our powers combined, we cannot fall!" he shouted, before he and Danse left the stage, quickly followed by Nate and Preston. The unit commanders-Brotherhood Knight-Sergeants and Minutemen Captains-moved among the crowd, gathering their squads and giving out battle orders, the vertibird crews dispersed to their aircraft to do final checks and load the mounted guns, and Preston Garvey watched it all, a mixture of sadness and determination on his face.

* * *

The camp was taken down and loaded into the vertibirds not taking part in the attack, the units had their orders and positions, and everyone was ready. Preston had received special orders, he would be taking a small contingency of Minutemen to attack the building the Gunners had repurposed into a prison. Their assault would take place after the main force was already engaging the Gunners, in the hopes that the Gunners would pull troops away from the prison to help fight off the assault. His men had bags of extra guns and ammo, to arm the freed prisoners, adding to the forces fighting the Gunners. Because of the distance between the prison and the main gate, Preston and his men would be taking a different route than the rest of the army, positioning themselves behind the city. Preston was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Nate stood behind him, fully armed with his six-crank laser musket and his general's armor. "Good luck out there Garvey. Don't get yourself killed." "You too General." Then Nate turned and walked away, shouting orders to the Minutemen from the main force.

* * *

Preston crouched in a low ditch behind the town of Quincy, the Gunners prison in front of him. His small squad of 20 Minutemen were positioned all over the hillside, behind trees, in ditches, and lying on the ground. He raised his binoculars to his face and focused on the prison. The sounds of gunfire had begun at the main gate only ten minutes before, which meant the first wave, a group of only 25 Minutemen was beginning the assault. In a few moments, a flare would be sent up, and the rest of the assault force would join the main attack, as if called in by the flare. In reality, the flare was Preston's signal, telling him to attack. He watched as several of the Gunners guarding the prison rushed down the street in front of the building, heading in the direction of the gate. Almost as soon as they were out of sight, a flare burst into the sky, and Preston fired the charge in his laser musket, bringing down one of the Gunner guards. Then he shouted for his men to go, and rushed down the hillside towards the wall. He had almost reached the wall, and was beginning to think something had gone wrong, when a fat man shell arched overhead and blew a gap in the wall that he and his squad poured through. The attack on the main gate head pulled all but three of the guards from the outside of the prison building, and they were easily dispatched by the 20 Minutemen as they rushed through the breach. Preston stepped back as a Brotherhood scribe attached to their squad quickly set charges against the thick iron door of the prison. The small group moved back and ducked under cover as the scribe triggered the explosives, blasting the door off the hinges.

* * *

Nate charged forward, the Minutemen and Brotherhood troops behind him firing their weapons at the Gunners on the walls. The crack of gunfire and sound of laser weapons rung out as the Gunners returned fire, their shots ripping into the army charging their gate. The Gunners were outnumbered two to one, but we're giving back just as much as they were taking, causing Minutemen and Brotherhood troops alike to fall. An explosion shook Nate's vision as a Brotherhood knight tore a hole in the wall with a fat man launcher. The Gunners moved to cover the breach, but it was too late, Nate was already through, followed closely by several Minutemen and Brotherhood knights. A Gunner lunged at him, electrified sword sparking, and Nate slammed the stock of his laser musket into the man's throat. He spun the crank of the gun three times and fired, discharging the weapon into a second Gunner as he moved forward. Another Gunner screamed in pain as he was hurled backwards by a punch from a Brotherhood knight. Another knight spun up his gatling laser and opened fire, slaughtering a squad of Gunners as they charged around the side of a building.

* * *

Arthur Maxson rushed toward the gate, followed closely by Paladin Brandis and several Brotherhood knights. The gate was the most heavily guarded section of Quincy, protected by machine gun turrets and elite Gunners. Bullets ricocheted off of the small group's power armor. A missile flashed passed Maxson and hit a Brotherhood knight. The man screamed as the explosion tore through his armor. With a wordless roar of anger, Elder Arthur Maxson hurled his power armored body at the barred and barricaded gate, shattering the locking bar and throwing shrapnel everywhere. His force closed in behind him, laser rifles and miniguns firing into the Gunners as they routed in terror from the wave of Brotherhood troops surging through the gate. The screams of the wounded and dying echoed in his ears as the Brotherhood troops rushed through the town, slaying the Gunners as they moved towards the town center.

Unfortunately, their victory did not last long. Three of the knights were killed instantly as a fat man shell arched from the overpass and impacted the ground. Another knight screamed as a sniper's bullet tore through his helmet, killing him. Another knight howled in pair as a Gunner blew the arm off his power armor with a missile launcher. Another Gunner in full T-51b power armor body slammed one of the knights and the two began to fight, exchanging punches. Realizing his force was in a bad position, Maxson pulled a flare gun from his armor and fired, calling the other groups in the town for help.

* * *

Paladin Danse stood in his power armor on the deck of a vertibird as the squad of ten aircraft flew over Quincy. They were past the town's walls now, and Danse looked around at his force of knights. He slid his helmet on, and jumped fearlessly from the aircraft. His troops followed him with no hesitation, lead by knight Rhys. They came under fire as they fell, 20 men in power armor, falling at terminal velocity was pretty noticeable after all, but they made land fall unharmed. Danse hit the ground at a run, his power armor absorbing the shock of the landing, and his squad followed, firing at the Gunners. A flare exploded over the town, sending off a blue light, and Danse called out to his men, "Blue is Elder Maxson's group, we have a new objective." Then he rushed down a side street towards the flare.


	3. A Sleeping Giant

**An: We will be moving on to introduce another major player in the story, Hunter Variton. Even though Hunter is technically the villain of the story, one of Fallout's major themes is that everyone has a reason and even evil people often think they're doing the right thing. I'd like to mention that due to my AU, Cait is 20 when the story takes place. Hunter is 21. Notes about my version of the Nuka Raiders:The leader of each gang is called the Warboss. Under them are the Deputies. Gage is on the same level as the three Warbosses, he commands the Overboss' guards. The Nuka Raiders at this point, have a set of laws, but the laws are only broken if the crime was committed against another Nuka Raider. Thus, an Operator can kill a Commonwealth farmer, or a trader and not be punished, but if he killed a Disciple, it's a crime. I'd also like to thank all of those who read the story so far. And, as I'd forgotten to do this in the last two, I don't own Fallout, or anyone besides my OCs. All rights to Bethesda Softworks. As always, please leave reviews.**

* * *

Hunter Variton stared out over the six parks of Nuka World, from his home on Fizztop Grille. All of his hard work was going to shit because that idiot Mags Black had decided to pick on Mason and the Pack. Now the Pack and the Disciples were at war with the Operators and the two sides were battling back and forth across the park, everything from full fledged battles to small skirmishes between the gangs. For weeks, the two sides had been trying to convince him to choose a side, and he had been stalling, his loyalties to each gang warring inside him. He felt hands on his shoulders, running down his back and sighed softly as his girlfriend pressed up against him. "It'll all work out love." Cait murmured in his ear. "Don't worry so much, I believe in you. Whatever you choose, it will work out." She slid her hands down around his waist and pulled him closer to her. "Thanks Cait, I don't know what I'd do without you."He smiled at her, and the couple turned from the window, and walked away.

* * *

Hunter strode purposefully out of the main door of Fizz Top Grille, weapons shining in the sunlight, his black and red combat armor glinting. Cait followed, walking beside her lover. Hunter shouted to Gage as he came to a stop outside the door. "Gage! Get my personal guard together, I've chosen a side!" Gage grinned, "On it boss." before turning and pulling the cord to sound the alarm to call together the Overboss' guard.

Once the guard had been assembled, they had marched to a position near the Galactic Zone, the Operator's stronghold, and met with Mason and Nisha. Now the Overboss' guard, the Disciples, and the Pack were outside the gate of Galactic Zone. "Mags!" Hunter called out, "Come out under truce, We can discuss terms." A few minutes later, the gate swung open, revealing Mags Black, William Black, and Lizzie Wyeth, the three commanders of the Operators. Hunter, Gage, Mason, and Nisha moved to meet them. "We'll stop this, boss," Mags spoke as the other party neared her's, "but we have demands for you to meet. First, Mason, Nisha, Dixie, Savoy, and Gage will be turned over to us in chains. Second, the Disciples and the Pack will turn the Bottling Plant and Safari Zone, respectively, over to us. Third, you will secede your position as overboss to me, then leave and never return to Nuka World." Hunter stared at Mags for a moment, and then began to laugh. Mags looked at him in surprise, and just as suddenly, he stopped laughing, features hardening in rage. "Let me think about it for a-NO!"

Hunter swung his fist with barely hidden rage,slamming it into her face. Mags went down, her unconscious body hitting the dirt with a hollow thump. William and Lizzie raised their rifles, but Hunter was faster, his cutlass flicking around with ease, the hilts slamming into William's head. As William Black went down to join his sister, Lizzie fired her rifle, emptying the entire clip into the Overboss' chest. The bullets ricocheted off his armor, and he struck as she was re-loading her gun. He slipped around her, slamming his boot into the back of her leg, forcing her to one knee. As his opponent hit the ground, he slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

With their leaders captured, the Operators holding the gate surrendered, letting the Overboss and his party into the Galactic Zone. Hunter quickly moved over to the Star Command building, where three Operators were being held for arguing about rebelling against the Overboss. Hunter stepped into the cell and looked down at the three Operators who had stayed loyal to him. "Get up." "Overboss?" one of the three croaked. "Yeah, it's me. Who are you scaver?" The raider looked up at him with admiration, "Daniel Vargaas" he croaked through the blood he had coughed up. Hunter grinned, "Well, Vargaas, for your loyalty, I award you the position of Operator Warboss. As for you two," he turned to the other two in the cage, "as of now, you are the Operator Deputies." He stepped out of the cage and muttered something in Mason's ear. Mason's voice rang out across the Galactic Zone seconds later. "By order of the Overboss, Mags Black, William Black, and Lizzie Wyeth are stripped of their position as Warboss and Deputies respectively. The new Operator Warboss is Daniel Vargaas!"

* * *

The three bases in Nuka Town had been vacated when the raiders had been given their own sections of the park to control. Bradberton Amphitheater had been re-built as an outdoor dueling arena. Fizztop Mountain maintenance had become a storage area, and the Parlor had become a raider version of a meeting hall, where the Overboss and the council of leaders met. Today, three raiders sat on their knees in front of the half circle of chairs where the council sat.

Hunter spoke as the council stared down on the three prisoners, "Mags Black, you are proven by overwhelming evidence, to be guilty of treason against the Nuka Raiders, six counts of murder, which while perfectly acceptable in most cases, is a crime when the victims are of our own. If there is anyone in the council who believes these to be false, speak up!" No one showed any sign of disagreement with the Overboss' statement, and he continued "Then you will be punished for your crimes. Nisha, this traitor is all yours." He grinned as Mags was dragged off, sobbing in fear and struggling, by two Disciple guards. The Pack guard standing behind the prisoners shoved WIlliam forwards and then stepped back to his position. Hunter opened a second file on the table and grinned. "William Black, you have been proven guilty by multiple sources, and as such, your punishment has been decided. You will be taken from here to the Disciples camp in Dry Rock Gulch. There, each of your fingers will be cut off, along with your nose, ears, eyelids, and lips. Then you will be cast from Nuka World, never to return. Get this scumbag out of my sight." William, refusing to show fear, was taken away by two more Disciples. "And now for you Lizzie Wyeth. My sources indicate that you were forced into this rebellion, so I give you a lighter punishment. You will be collared and enslaved, to serve Mason until your death." Two Pack members stepped into the hall, and dragged her away.

"Now," Hunter said, turning to face the assembled council, "now we plan our next target. The Commonwealth."


	4. Battle of Quincy Part 2

Preston Garvey stepped through the breached wall, into the Gunner's prison, his laser musket at the ready. The building had been a warehouse pre-war, and now had cages stacked floor to ceiling and wooden catwalks connecting the floors. There were around 100 cages, most of which contained a person dressed in rags and shackled to the bars. Two Gunners standing on the catwalks noticed them and shouted, but were quickly dispatched by the Minutemen. "Start freeing and arming these people!" Preston shouted to his squad. The Minutemen dispersed, moving among the cages and up the catwalks, breaking locks and handing out extra guns. Preston moved up to the top level of cages and picked a door, shattering the lock with a quick strike from the butt of his gun. A woman lay curled in the fetal position on the floor, looking half starved and covered in dirt. She had dark skin and long black hair. As Preston entered the cage she looked up and gasped. "Preston?" she croaked. "Holy shit," Preston muttered as he staggered back in shock. "Anica?"

Paladin Danse rushed into the small square, Righteous Authority at the ready. Bodies were scattered all over, both Gunner and Brotherhood as though tossed by some giant hand. A small group of Gunners were grouped in the corner of the plaza, swinging pool cues and striking a curled up figure. Danse rushed them, his power armored body scattering the Gunners like bowling pins. He twisted in the power armor, killing one of the fallen Gunners with a shot from Righteous Authority, laser blasts from his squad killing the other Gunners around him. The dust cleared and Danse realized who the Gunners had been attacking. Elder Arthur Maxson lay in the fetal position, his battle coat torn and damaged, blood pooling from multiple cuts and a head wound. Danse knelt, helping the Elder to his feet, and Maxson clapped the Paladin on his shoulder. "Thanks for the assistance, Paladin." Maxson let go of Danse and began walking across the square, and promptly collapsed. Two Brotherhood Initiates pulled him to his feet and Danse walked over. "Elder, you've sustained major injuries. One of my men is a medic, we'll secure this area and set up a field hospital." He then turned to his men shouting, "Rhys, Smith, Priemon! Get the squad together and secure this damn area! Cooper, Ghale, help Haylen set up her medical supplies and get the Elder patched up!"

Nate Ferrison spun the crank on his laser musket and ducked into a trench left outside the gate by a Gunner's missile launcher. While the Brotherhood squads and the Minutemen who had attacked the prison had succeeded in their missions, the Minutemen at the gate had not been so lucky. They had made it through the gate, only to be pushed back be the Gunner reinforcements. They had been forced into the trenches and tunnels outside the gate by the Gunner's returning fire, and were now trapped. A missile flashed past his head and detonated, wiping out a small group of Minutemen. Nate spun out from the trench and fired, six cranks worth of energy condensing into a blast that ripped through a Gunner's power armor, killing him instantly. Nate ducked back into the trench as the Gunner's friends returned fire. He pulled the flare gun off his belt, loaded a green flare, the call for reinforcements, and fired. Green phosphorus exploded over the battlefield, and his radio crackled with static, before bursting to life. "General Ferrison? This is Paladin Aver, Brotherhood Assault team Ferrum. I'm bringing my forces to support you via vertibird airdrop. We're five minutes out, just hold your position."

"Thank you Paladin, I'll see you then."

Preston pulled woman he loved to her feet, as his comrades passed out extra guns and ammunition to the few prisoners strong enough to fight. He looked at her, unspoken questions stuck in the back of his throat.

"I know what you're thinking Preston. There's nothing special about it. When the Gunners hit the town, I didn't escape. Clint recognized me and put me in her to use as a hostage in case you ever rebuilt the Minutemen and came back."

He smiled softly, and turned, raising his trusty laser musket.

"Minutemen! Let's get these prisoners evacuated!"

The other Minutemen in the building cheered, and the group headed out into the streets. With Preston in the lead they moved onward, reaching a large plaza. Preston quickly directed the group to do their jobs.

"Anyone who doesn't want to help fight, wait over there," he shouted, pointing towards the side of the plaza.

"My men, and anyone who does want to help, move the rubble to block off the streets! We need to hold this plaza until the Vertibirds evacuate everyone!"

The Minutemen quickly moved and began to set up, positioning themselves to hold the two roads into the plaza. They finished just as the first wave of Gunners, realizing that they had been duped, attacked. Bullets flew into the plaza as the first Vertibird landed in the center, the BoS crew pulling in as many people as they could fit without overloading the gunship. As it took off, a Gunner stepped out onto a roof, raising a Fat Man as he did. Preston panicked. He raised his laser musket, loaded a six shot, took aim and fired. The shot arced away, bringing down the Gunner, and saving the gunship from a fiery demise. As the group of Minutemen held their position the second gunship lowered into the plaza picking up the remainder of the prisoners, and the Minutemen.

Paladin Jason Aver prepared himself as his vertibird neared the battle outside Quincy. He grinned, drawing his sword, Authority of Blade, and making sure his .44 was loaded. His T-60a power armor let out a hiss of steam as he stood by the edge.

"Team ready."

A BoS recruit named Anna Leitch lashed herself into the harness on the back of his armor. Around him, the other five non power armor members of his squad did the same with their jump partners. His second in command, Knight Anderson's voice rung out, muffled by power armor speakers.

"All ready, Paladin."

"Good. Team, go!" He hurled himself over the edge, laughing as Anna screamed.

"First bird jump?"  
She screamed again.

"Don't worry, the power armor absorbs the shock." He opened the unit com channels. "Brace for landing."

A second later, he his the ground running, opening fire with a laser rifle. He pressed a button on his controls, releasing the harness and allowing the recruit to drop. She reached, her lunch coming up, but he wasn't watching, just pushing forward. More crashes sounded around him and gunfire tore through the air. Assault team Ferrum was on the field.


End file.
